unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessyca Mullenberg
Real Name: Jessyca Mullenberg Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Eau Claire, Wisconsin Date: September 16, 1995 Bio Occupation: Student Date of Birth: 1982 Height: Unrevealed Weight: Unrevealed Marital Status: Unrevealed Characteristics: Caucasian female Case Details: Jessyca Mullenberg was a thirteen-year-old high school student in Wisconsin and the daughter of Monica Bourget and Dale Mullenberg. After they divorced, Monica attained primary custody while Dale received weekend visitation. Jessyca became the obsession of Steven Oliver, who worked as an aide at her school. He was so infatuated with her that he followed her when she and her family moved to different cities in Wisconsin. He eventually bought a place across the street from Dale when he settled down in Eau Claire. On September 16, 1995, she was visiting Dale when Oliver told her that a publisher was interested in a story that she'd written. However, this was a deception he used in order to abduct her. They have not been seen since. Suspects: Oliver was believed to be responsible for Jessyca's disappearance. He reportedly became obsessed with her after working as an aide at her school. He often lavished her with expensive gifts and always drove her and his son to visit their respective parents. Monica tried to get a restraining order against him but was told she couldn't do so since he hadn't done anything criminal against her. Extra Notes: This case first aired as a part of a Special Bulletin on the December 1, 1995 episode. It was also profiled on America’s Most Wanted and was later featured on I Survived. jessyca and her mother.jpg|Jessyca reunited with Monica jessica today.jpg|Jessyca today with her husband and children Results: Solved. A motel manager recognized Oliver after seeing him profiled on America's Most Wanted. On December 28, 1995, he was arrested and Jessyca was located alive and reunited with her family. They were living in the motel as father and daughter. During their time together, he held her captive in motel rooms and repeatedly abused her both physically and sexually. He was later sentenced to forty years in prison for his crimes. Jessyca continues to tell her story of her abduction as a counselor and tries to help people with similar experiences. She is now married, has started her own family, and goes by the name Jessica Christianson. Links: * Fbi Joins Hunt For Wisconsin Girl * Wanted man a 'computer geek’ who likes children * Jessyca remembered as search continues * Girl's family continues search * Missing girl, 13, found with neighbor, 36 * TV show leads to discovery of missing girl * Girl's return provides boost for missing persons groups * Once-missing Girl Hailed * Girl's Letter Doubted * Girl says accused kidnapper abused her * She dealt with cops and wants to be one * I was kidnapped and raped by my neighbor (Cosmopolitan Article) * Kidnapped as a child, now making her own life * Kidnap victim Jessyca Mullenberg reaches back 20 years to the horror of her past to help others today ---- Category:Wisconsin Category:1995 Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:Lost Loves Category:AMW Cases Category:Solved